


Diamonds

by AShinyWooloo



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Brotherly Love, Childhood Friends, M/M, Slight NSFW(?), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShinyWooloo/pseuds/AShinyWooloo
Summary: Rose has finally let the poor champion, Leon, a time to unwind from his job and duties. Although Leon himself doesn't mind the burdening work he has to go through on a daily basis, he's still more than happy to visit his family back in Wedgehurst. A familiar sight and smell in the air.Deep down, he's also conflicted over his work etiquettes—Wondering when's the next free time he could have with his friends.Little does he know, his mother's got a surprise up her sleeve.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. A Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> Sonia, Raihan and Leon are in their twenties.  
> Hop's a baby boy at the age of nine.  
> Wooloo's at the age of being a timeless adorable creature.
> 
> /Raihan would be an amazing older brother if given the opportunity!/
> 
> \-----  
> (Baah, baah)  
> I apologize in advance to anyone who /manages/ to read this fic.

It was just like any other ordinary weekend, yet this time—Leon had finally been able to get a break from his duties as champion, settling on the opportunity to visit his family back in Wedgehurst.  
  


Currently strolling around the neighbourhood, taking in the calm—fresh air as domesticated wooloos were bleating, signifying his presence. It felt cosy—No matter how long he’d been absent from his hometown, it’d never felt foreign to him. _Least in a nostalgia sense._ **  
  
**

Though, admittedly—The champion wasn’t exactly strolling around without reason. He was actually searching around for his house. It’d been well over 3 months since his last break and although relaxing, he’d been lost for a lil’ over 30 minutes now. Surely, this was taking too long, even for him.  
  


He took out his rotom out of his pocket, ringing his little brother, Hop, to come fetch him at an unfamiliar farm that he swears—He’d pass by for the fifth time now.  
  


After a few notes of silence, his brother finally picked.  
“Hop, finally! I thought you weren’t going to answer.”  
  


Hop sounded ecstatic, knowing his brother was supposed to come over today.  
“Bro—Where are you?! It’s been almost an hour now!”  
His voice swapping into a more dejected tone.  
“Don’t tell me you’re cancelling your visit again…”  
  
A slight hint of guilt panned over him. Recalling his previous attempt at escaping from his duties, calling his brother to let him know that he was coming back.  
  


Luck wasn’t by his side on that day when Oleana found him loitering about—Almost fleeing at a secluded area outside of Rose Tower to fly back to his hometown on Charizard.  
  


“Rattatas—”  
He huffed under his breath. Shaking his head to get him back to his own reality.  
“No, don’t worry… I wouldn’t want to do that to you again. What sort of brother would I be?”  
  


Hearing that, Hop sprang back into his default set of tone, cheery and—Honestly, contagious.  
“Right! Thank Arceus!”  
He paused.  
“If it isn’t that then… I’m guessing you’re wandering about like a lost yamper!”  
  


Leon swears he could hear muffled giggles coming from his brother, smiling himself. He felt happy that he’d been able to amuse his brother albeit a little embarrassed.  
  


“Spot on… I really was trying to be independent about it for once, but I keep springing back into the same lot over and over again.”  
  


“S’all right, bro! Just tell me where you’re at and I’ll be right over!”

  
\------  
  


It’s evening now and the family was setting up a feast for Leon—A celebration, as per usual.   
  


It’s always been so kind of his family to have always anticipate his arrival with such amusement. As the days get longer for his visits to occur, the bigger the preparations were to rejoice over his comeback.  
  


He’d always felt guilty about this, knowing full well that he should’ve excused himself more—Clearly having boundaries over work and family, but he could never persuade Rose or Oleana to ever gift him such luxury.  
  


He sighs, slumping over his chair at the dining table.  
  
“That’s not how a champion’s supposed to sit now, is it?”  
His mother called out, yet gentle as ever.  
  
“Right… Sorry, mum.”  
He’s thinking now, a random thought popping in. When’s the next free time he could get for his childhood friends? He’d been neglecting them for a good amount of time now and clearly, it wouldn’t surprise him if they’d wanted little to no connection with him.  
  


Suddenly, the bell rang.  
  
“Oh, that must be them!”  
His mother now sounding unusually excited.  
“Could you be a dear and get them for me?”  
  
“Them? Who’s… Them?”  
  
“Why don’t you see so for yourself?”  
His mother hummed away as she excused herself into the kitchen.  
  
Leon lets out a groan before pushing himself out of his seat, walking up his way towards the entrance door. Behind it, he could hear whispers of two familiar voices.  
  
“I told you we should’ve brought something! We came absolutely empty handed!”  
A feminine, yet fearsome tone that he could recognize from miles away.  
  


An exasperated sigh follows.  
“We were invited, weren’t we? Dragging ourselves here should be more than fine…”  
  


Leon gulps, he was sure it was _them_.  
He didn’t know what to do—Better yet, what to say. It’s been so long since they’ve hung out casually. The only time he’d seen Sonia was during one of Rose’s required check-ups at Professor Magnolia’s house to talk about the dynamax phenomenon that Leon’s always had to go in place. Even so, Sonia’s only there occasionally or if even—By chance. Not to mention Raihan, he’d only seen him during the championship season when they’d both have to go head to head with each other. Outside from that, Leon’s always been grabbed by the media before he could even reach by Raihan’s side to hang out with.  
  


He was sweating now, completely zoning out on the spot.  
  


The bell rings again.  
  


“Oi, what’s up with you?”  
Hop chimes in from behind, walking in front of his brother now who was still frozen still by the entrance door.  
  


“No, wait—”  
Before he could stop him, Hop’s already turned the knob and revealed the two guests that were standing outside.  
  


Leon was now stuck in an awkward motion, clearly sticking his arm out to pull his brother away from the door.  
  
The two people by the entrance just stared, confused.  
  
Sonia was clearly trying to analyse the situation that they were in.  
  


It was awfully quiet for a moment.  
  


Raihan hung both arms back around his head, casually, as per usual.  
“Sup.”  
The only word filling in the quiet air.  
  


Leon was blushing now. Feeling a sudden wave of embarrassment hitting him.  
  
Hop, the ever-cheerful boy he was—Though a lil’ dense over the situation that they were in, decided to kill the silence with an absolute bear hug towards the two.  
“Rai! Sonia! It’s been a while!”  
He grasped the two, arms not fully able to wrap them around.  
  


Sonia snapped back, drawing her hands down onto Hop’s back. Circling it then patting, sharing the same enthusiasm he had.  
“It’s good to see you too, Hop.”  
A wide smile plastering over her face.  
  


Raihan on the other hand, was a bit taken aback from the treatment. Though, he didn’t shy away or winced from the hug. Instead, he lowered both arms and went to do the same motion Sonia did.  
  


Leon was still stuck there, finally relaxing from his weird motion just a second ago. He knew he should’ve been the one to act that way with the two instead of Hop—But he felt glad, Hop truly was his saviour when the air almost felt suffocating. He held his head low, unsure of what to do with himself. Brain—Short circuiting over what sort of expression he should be making.  
  


Sonia was now squatting by the entrance, talking to young Hop about the days she’d been through.  
  


With Hop being completely kept at bay with Sonia, Raihan was finally free. He shifted his gaze over to Leon. He frowned, eyebrows burrowing into each other. He passes by the two and made his way over to Leon.  
  


They were toe-to-toe with each other now.  
  


Raihan being the bigger, taller man that he was, stared down at Leon. Burying his gaze at the top of his head.  
  


Leon could almost feel his head burrowing a hole. Arceus, he really wished Raihan didn’t have such an intense gaze. It’d always make him feel small and meek, especially in this sort of position.  
  


Leon shuddered, finally looking up to the taller man.  
  


Raihan was giving him a puzzled look, much softer and kind than anticipated.  
  
“Ya’ holding up alright?”  
Raihan started. His voice had a hint of worry in it. His canines were fleshed out, lazy-looking eyes scanning him from top to bottom.  
  
The two locked gazes for a moment.  
  


Leon finally finding himself.  
“Fine! I-I’m fine!”  
He stammered, head turning back down again.  
 _How’s he so calm right now?  
Doesn’t he feel even a tiny bit awkward?  
_Leon thought quietly to himself.  
  


Raihan arched closer, hand reaching out to him—  
  


“Boys! What’s taking you so long?”  
Leon’s mother pleasantly called out from the kitchen, feeling a hint of satisfaction over her brilliant plan unveiling. Thinking that she surely must’ve made her son, the champion, absolutely elated.  
  
  
\------  
  


They were having dinner now.  
  


Atmosphere much more light and pleasant as Hop practically jumped from his seat, emphasising on the motion that he was making. Letting out his own SFX about the situation, making it sound extra dramatic.  
  


The noises he made were absolutely childish—And it made everyone on the table laugh.  
  


Leon truly felt blessed to have such an innocent younger brother. He knew his little brother was much more smarter—Tougher—And just overall, a better man than he was.  
  


He hummed to himself for a bit, clearly enjoying the scene.  
One of his hand, gripping the utensil, was lazily playing around his food nonchalantly without him realizing.  
  
Raihan who was seated beside him, gave him a nudge.  
“Oi, now.”  
He whispered.  
“Didn’t know you were the type—”  
Raihan closed his mouth, not finishing his sentence. His teal eyes gesturing towards Leon’s meal.  
  
Leon was looking down now, noticing his hand still moving on its own.  
  
A pale pink was colouring his cheeks.  
“Oh, I didn’t—”  
Serious in his tone.  
  
Raihan stopped him mid-sentence, the man let himself guffawed over his reaction, trying his best to calm himself down.  
“I was just kidding! C’mon, Leon!”  
He nudged at him again.  
  
Leon was amused by his laughter, feeling its infectivity. Feeling a snicker slipping out of his mouth, trying to underplay his own laugh.  
  
Everyone on the table were too preoccupied over their own banters. Not realizing the moment those two had.  
  
After a short while, Raihan simmered down. Hovering his eyes over towards his partner. Feeling himself smile, proud that he could get Leon cackling even if he was still being shy about it.  
 _Cute_

“Wait, what—”  
Those two words slipped past him. Raihan was surprised himself. Looking to his empty side, away from Leon.

Leon noticed, titling his head sideways.  
“Something on your mind?”  
He politely whispered.  
  


“No, I—Uh”  
Raihan was stammering now.  
 _Crap, this is so out of character._  
He thought.  
“I’m gonna need the bathroom for a sec.”  
He quickly excused himself.  
  
Leon was puzzled, unsure of what had happened.  
  


“Oh, dear… I hope it wasn’t something in my curry.”  
Leon’s mother called out, one hand cupping her right cheek as a worrying gesture.  
  


“I’ll say! He was probably gobbling down too fast! His plate _did_ kept filling!”  
Hop added, following with a cheeky little chuckle.  
  
Sonia sighs before rolling her eyes.  
“I told him to take it easy with the meal. Knew he’d always had an appetite—How embarrassing.”  
Her last comment, a little quieter than her previous statement.

Leon sat, thinking if he might’ve offended him in some way. Head still turned towards the direction Raihan had exited himself.

  
\------

  
Raihan somehow managed to slip out the entrance door unnoticed, walking a few steps further from the house.  
  


“Dammit—Dammit!”  
Raihan was squatting now, both hands cupping his head at the side of his orange headband.  
  


His whole position makes him look like a small pokemon, having trouble letting out muck out of his arse—Or well, a man with a really bad headache.  
  


He was gritting against his canines, wincing over the discomfort.  
  


“What was that?!”  
He exclaimed aloud, hoping to all the celestial pokemon beings that the people inside the house had completely had it unnoticed.  
  
He paused for a second, then continued to himself in a quiet voice.  
“I can’t be feeling this way… Not towards him. **Anyone** but him.”  
  


Raihan wasn’t exactly a shy virgin. He’s completely experienced in this sort of field. The only hurdle that was in his way was that he didn’t want to jeopardize the relationship he’d always had with Leon.  
  


The ever-infamous rival relationship that’s always been the talk at Galar championships and their more personal, intimate—friendly interactions that they’ve always had for each other.  
  


Moreover, he wasn’t even sure that Leon even—Sees him that way.  
  


He slumps over, his bum hitting the dirt ground.  
“Oof!”  
The only respond he huffed out over the impact.  
  


He relaxes himself, hugging his knees as he sat there. Head now looking up in the sky, brimmed with stars.

He’s starting to lose himself within the wallpaper plastered over his head until suddenly—  
  
A loud thud sounded and Raihan had a flash of white surrounding his vision before he realized that Leon—The absolute airhead, tried to run up and pounce on him from behind.  
  


Raihan smirked, one of his canines flashing endearingly.  
 _He totally tripped and fell before getting here._  
He thought.  
  
Then Leon spoke, voice completely recovering from the pain of collision.  
“Hhg—Sorry, I accidentally tripped and fell when I got up behind you…”  
  
 _Bingo  
_ Raihan’s eyes were shut tight, head turned a few ways from Leon. Completely satisfied and proud of his accurate guess.  
  
Then he blinks—Realizing the position that they were in.

  
Before Leon had actually collided into him, he had a stunning suspicion. He pre-emptively turned his body, feeling some sort of presence coming close but it ended up gobsmacking him right into the ground anyways since Leon’s body was much bigger in width—Not to mention, mass.  
  


Raihan had his back flat on the ground, with his legs spread on either side of Leon. The smaller man having nudged and rammed completely between his groins.  
  


He felt it sting, a single shed of tear glides across his cheek comedically.  
  
Leon’s head was essentially on his chest. Both lower halves were grinding against each other.  
  
Leon moved first, then winced. The airhead finally realized that he was just making it worst.  
  
“Sorry!”  
Sounding absolutely apologetic, Leon started writhing again.  
  
“Wait—Stop!”  
Before Raihan could stop him, they were both moving in unison.  
  
Accidentally pressing into each other even harder and more consistently now.  
  
Leon yelps, letting out a groan. Actually, sounding more feminine than Raihan had ever anticipated. He was shuddering now, one eyelid shut close as the other tried to keep itself open. Leon’s back was arched backwards, chest puffing out as his long purple hair gracefully traced back within the motion.  
  
Leon huffed heavily, letting out a puff of smoke.  
  
The weather did always get colder at night.  
  
Raihan inhaled sharply, cursing at the back of his throat before biting his lower lip to prevent it from slipping out.  
  


They both halted momentarily, feeling the heat of the moment.  
  
Leon was groggily staring atop Raihan, now with an anticipated look. Eyes seemingly wet with want. Ears shading with a pretty shade of pink, complimenting his whole complexion.  
  
Raihan couldn’t believe the sight he was seeing right now. Maybe his mind was exaggerating the details a tad bit, but he knew Leon had never looked more tempting than ever. He could feel his heart drumming—It was so loud; he was praying deep inside that Leon hadn’t notice.  
  
“Raihan…”  
Leon calls out. His voice, soft and sweet.  
  
Raihan could feel his shorts tightening within itself now. Feeling a slight sting of pain, wanting to free his lower half from grinding painfully against his cloth. He slides his hand gently across Leon’s arm, slipping inside the sleeve of his shirt. Pulling the two closer now, heavy breaths—Panting against one another.  
  
He really wants to take him now.  
  
“Rai…Han…”  
His voice sounding even sweeter, almost reverberating inside of him—Melting him down to his core.  
  
The voice echoes even more, gradually getting louder and louder. Eventually piercing his ears.  
  
“RAIHAN!”  
The final call finally shots him up in a sitting position. He was dazed and confused, unsure of what had happened.  
  
“Wh—What happened?”  
Raihan reached his hand up to the back of his head, rubbing at a growing lump. He winced at the pain, feeling his head splitting a little.  
  
“Arceus, Rai! I’m so sorry! I-I just wanted to surprise you!”  
Clearly Leon did lunge himself at Raihan, situation was all the same before the impact. Though, instead of the _awkward_ position that they were in, Leon was sitting on his knees by his side. Worry and guilt scribbled all across his face.  
  
Raihan’s eyes beamed wide with panic, hand frantically shifting against his own lower half.  
  
“Woah—Hey! What’s wrong?”  
Leon yelps at the sudden movement.  
  
A sigh of relief followed, luckily it all stayed in his dream. His physical body was all but numb with the throbbing pain instead. Yet, he was rather thankful and relieved over the fact.  
  
“Rai…”  
Leon gently slides his hand up to his shoulder, face still soft and reserved for him.  
  
Seeing his golden eyes staring directly into his own, he couldn’t help feeling guilty towards his friend. Dragging the tip of his orange headband down to cover his eyes. He could feel himself slowly burning with heat even as the cold breeze was hitting in waves.  
  
“Let’s… Just get inside.”  
His voice sounding more cold and sharp than he meant to project.  
  
Leon was dejected, feeling even more insecure between his friend—Let alone hurt. Though, he nodded obediently right after, gesturing himself to help him up.  
  
Raihan brushed it off, placing both palms by his side and propelled himself upwards independently instead. Head still throbbing from knocking it back against the ground. Luckily for him, the ground wasn’t too dense. It was just dirt after all.

  
\------

The two awkwardly entered the entrance door again, avoiding eye contact from one another.  
  
Raihan did, however, held the door for him. Only gesturing his head for Leon to enter as he closed it behind his back.  
  
They stood there for a while, quiet.  
  
The silence broke when the noise coming from the dining room was spreading across the house. The welcoming laughter filled the area with a hint of warmth and comfort.  
  
“You… Should join them.”  
Raihan started, scratching the back of his head.  
  
“What about you?”  
Leon panged, eyes determined to meet the other’s.  
  
Raihan flinched and looked at his side, not wanting to meet gazes. One of his canines biting his lower lip, a familiar habit that Raihan’s picked up whenever his brain starts to jetlag.  
  
Leon huffed, feeling slightly irritated now over his friend’s sudden change of behaviour.  
“Then… How about this?”  
He looks to his side, carefully choosing his words.  
“I haven’t been able to get out into the wild area for a really long time now—And I really want to make up the lost time we’ve had with each other. You wanna… Maybe join me to catch some pokemon?”

Raihan was surprised over the sudden offer. Of course, he’d love to spend as much time as he could with him. Ignoring the inner conflict he had within himself moments ago. If he declines this offer now, when else could he have the time to spend his day with Leon like the good old trainer days that they’ve had—Camping, fishing and even cooking meals with each other in the wild area in unconditional weathers just to catch an elusive and rare weather specific pokemon.  
  
He pauses for a moment, making it seem like he hadn’t already made up his mind as soon as the offer was brought up. Then his eyes softened, a lazy smile reached up to his eyes.  
“I’d love that.”  
  
The night passed with the two hanging out on the couch, planning about their day tomorrow. It was finally all laughs and smiles as the awkwardness between the two dissipated. Since they’ve both always had nights together, sleeping side by side within their tents when they were kids—They’ve actually developed a more intimate and physical relationship with one another. Leon had always taken this to his advantage and have his smaller body take up all of Raihan’s personal space—Not like Raihan had mind.  
  
On the couch, Leon had completely relaxed himself into Raihan. His head slowly descending onto his shoulder. His long purple hair was getting everywhere. Raihan was really resisting the urge to just rest his chin on top of Leon’s head, relaxing into him as well but he’d reckon it’d make things a bit too awkward for the two. Especially since he was bearing in mind of the place that they were in—Yeah, definitely too inappropriate for his family to see him like that. Instead he leaned back against the cushion couch, talking about their days, no matter how trivial.  
  
Sonia came in, peeking from the living room entryway, seeing how comfortable the two had gotten.  
“Well, well, well… Having fun, are we?”  
She couldn’t help teasing the two, knowing full well of Raihan’s little crush towards Leon. A woman’s intuition.  
  
Raihan hissed at her, staring daggers at her smug face.  
  
Leon had just beamed up.  
“You should join us! Tomorrow’s going to be way fun with the three of us!”  
He almost sounded like the kid trainer that he used to be.  
  
“What’s this about?”  
  
Leon explained about their plan, really wanting Sonia to tag along with. Sadly, she had to decline the offer with the abundance of work she had to go through with Professor Magnolia back at the lab. Besides, deep down Sonia really wanted the two to get even closer, even convincing herself that she was practically doing them both a favour.  
  
Raihan had realized that without Sonia, they were practically going to spend the entire day together alone tomorrow. Internally freaking out over it a little, not letting it show this time. Truthfully, he felt a bit happy about it until—  
  
“Hey! I wanna join! Let me in on it too!”  
Hop jumped in out of nowhere, springing right into action when the stars had already seemed to align for Raihan.  
“C’mon, Lee! You can’t go catching pokemons without me! I’ve got wooloo with me too, I promise I’ll behave!”  
He was practically jumping in his tracks, getting giddy over the idea of hanging out with his big brother and the strongest gym leader in Galar.

  
Raihan would feel upset at any other occasion but he knew the intimacy of the two brothers. Respecting it more than—Whatever feelings he had for Leon. Always putting ~~his beloved~~ Leon at a higher stance than himself.  
“Sounds fun. I’ll even show you a few fancy spots where dragon types would usually be hiding too.”  
He couldn’t help but snort out a laugh when he saw how adorable Hop had beamed over the offer.  
  
Hop jumped, lunging headfirst into Raihan’s gut.  
“G—Oofgh, not again…”  
 _These two brothers sure are no better than the other…  
_ Raihan thought, ruffling Hop’s hair endearingly.  
  
The room was filling with laughter now, all amused with one another.

  
\------

A long stretched out yawn escaped from Raihan as he rose up from his sleep.  
“Oh, right…”  
He’d forgotten all about his stay at Leon’s house. Since his apartment was located all the way in Hammerlocke, it’d be too tedious for him to fly back on Flygon or even call a flying taxi.  
  
He’d been sleeping on the floor last night. A comfortable bedding was laid out for him while he was showering, borrowing Leon’s smaller clothes that wrapped him a bit too tightly around his own longer body. He tugged at the collar of his clothes, feeling it wrap around him uncomfortably as he looked over to his right where Leon was sleeping.

  
The bed looked like a mess.

  
Leon’s left leg was hanging from the bed, both legs spreading wide apart from each other. His hair was even more chaotic than usual, rolling around in his bed sheets before he’d finally slept in. His arms were sprawled at the side of his face with his mouth gaping wide open with snores escaping through.

  
 _Pfft… Looks exactly like a Snorlax.  
_ Leon had always been a rough sleeper. Raihan knew that as a fact more than anyone else. He’s one of the victims that’s had his face completely slapped woke when Leon was just rolling around in their tent. Yet, he never complained about it to him. Maybe poked fun once in a while but he thought it was one of those quirks that made him more loveable as a person.  
  
Raihan started groaning at himself, facepalming as he realizes that the crush that he’s been trying to forget beginning to rise up and swell right into his head.  
“Ugh… You absolute moron…”  
He says, maybe a bit too loud but Leon merely flinched and groan in his sleep, still not stirring wake. He gets himself ready for the day, reusing the same clothes from yesterday. Luckily, he came over to Leon’s freshly showered and tidy—And not drenched in sweat from training. He reckons that his clothes were good enough for another day of venture before hitting back to his apartment in the late evening.  
  
“Mmph… Hm?”  
Leon was scrambling about in his bed, groggily settling himself up in a seating position to sober himself up. He claps his palms at the side of his cheeks, making sure that he’s completely awake from his sleep. Both sides were now red, maybe a little too hard but he couldn’t exactly control his strength sometimes especially in his current state.  
“Rai…?”  
He softly calls out. Although, fully sobered up. He still kept both eyelids in slits, looking to his side to expect a still sleeping dragon gym leader but instead, his bedding was all tidied up with no trace of the person. His eyes started to beam wide open, wondering if yesterday was just another dream of his.  
  
“You called?”  
Raihan peeked from outside his bedroom door. Completely dressed and spiffy for the day.  
  
“You’re up early—Or maybe I’m just up too late.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it—”  
  
Hop starts skipping into his brother’s room, passing by Raihan at the doorway. He starts to pull at his brother’s arm with as much strength as he could with the little petite body he had.  
“C’mon, c’mon, bro…! Hggh! We have a long day ahead of us!”  
  
“Alright, alright.”  
Leon lets out a dry laugh, absolutely loving the sight of the two in the morning. It’s nice—Ever since Chairman Rose had offered him a luxurious penthouse in Wyndon, he’s been living there more often so it’d be easier for him to do his regular regime as champion. Although fancy and spacious, the mornings always felt cold there. Lifeless and a bit depressing to wake up to. The only sound greeting him in the morning was his rotom hovering above his head, letting him know the schedule of his entire day.  
 _What a way to live_

_  
\------  
_

_  
_The trio had finally gotten their breakfast down into their systems. Fully operational to tackle the day head on.  
  
Leon made a mental note of the pokeballs he brought over for the trip. He had a few great balls and… One ultra ball.  
 _Oh well  
_ He was confident enough in himself to weaken any pokemon that they might encounter just to capture them. Besides, he’s got his two trustworthy companions by his side today. All three sparking in enthusiasm, especially with little Hop as their main source of sunshine.  
  
They took the train from Wedgehurst over to the wild area, chatting up a storm about the wild pokemons they might encounter. Hop even asking aloud if they’d even encounter a legendary pokemon.  
  
Raihan and Leon merely laughing over Hop’s silly little question.  
  
“A legendary pokemon, huh?”  
Raihan starts.  
“Don’t reckon Galar has any of the sorts.”  
  
Hop hinting a slight bit of disappointment in his remark.  
  
“C’mon…”  
Leon nudged at Raihan.  
“Surely they’re still lurking around. Maybe they’re even just hiding at the back of our house!”  
Leon tried reassuring his little brother, letting him dwell in his own childish endeavours while he still has the chance.  
  
They finally reached their destination at the wild area, a big playing field for starting trainers to capture their first set of pokemons to complete a team of six.

  
Raihan steps in front, stretching out his tall body like a Liepard.  
“Haaa—This takes me back.”  
Sounding like an old man reminiscing his long forgotten youthful days.  
  
Leon follows behind him, giving him a pat on the back.  
“Don’t have to start sounding like Kabu now. We’ve just entered our twenties.”  
He laughs.  
  
Raihan jests at Leon, giving him a few remarks and inside gym leader jokes at him. A back and forth conversation occupying the two.  
  
Hop squeezed in between the two, letting himself through the slit of their legs. No attention paid on him. He was looking around excitedly, charging into the wild area with only one pokeball in his hand—His beloved wooloo. It was a gift from Leon. An easy introduction to pokemon for his little brother that had him sprouting his ever-growing love and enthusiasm towards pokemon.  
  
Before Hop could get a few distance away from the two, the back of his collar was caught by Raihan.  
“Woah there, little man. Can’t have you roaming around alone now.”  
  
Leon stands beside Hop, bigger hand intertwining smaller ones. He looks down at his little brother, giving him a wholehearted smile before the three started their venture.

  
\------

  
The three were crouching down in a patch of grass now, slowly inching closer towards a Rookidee.  
  
Hop’s hand still within Leon’s grasp. He could feel himself squeezing his hands tighter into his big brother’s. A little scared yet still braving forward.  
  
Leon tried to make his laugh inaudible over his little brother’s sudden squirming, trying his best not to get the wild pokemon startled.  
  
Raihan suddenly jumps forward, a pokeball in hand. He throws it forward without skipping a beat, landing directly on its target. Successfully capturing it after 3 clicks.  
“Heh... As easy as that.”  
He turns towards Hop and Leon who were still crouching stealthily.  
  
Hop jumps at him.  
“Woah, that was quick! Now that’s how a real pro does it!”  
  
Leon stands up slowly, coughing in his fist.  
“It was just a Rookidee, sides—We were supposed to show him a pokemon battle, Rai.”  
  
It finally hits Raihan, he completely forgot about that part.  
“Oh—Right, whoops.”  
  
Leon was facepalming, shaking his head in disapproval. Meanwhile, little Hop was just tugging at Raihan’s shorts, ushering him to bend down to let him hold the Rookidee pokeball in his own hands.  
“Hey, little guy…!”  
He pats the pokeball, hoping the pokemon inside could feel his affection through it.  
  
Leon couldn’t help patting his little brother’s head, always as sweet as ever, he thought.  
  
Although not exactly a successful attempt at showing Hop what it means to be in a pokemon battle, he was glad they both seemed content either ways.  
  
Suddenly a rustling—Once, twice. It kept rapidly shaking, the patch of grass surrounding the source to vibrate.  
  
Raihan notices it first, stepping forward towards the sound. Widening his stance, having the other two securely behind his back.  
  
Leon was standing beside Hop, one hand circling his little brother’s back until he looked over towards Raihan.  
“Rai…? What’s wrong?”  
  
Raihan immediately acted solely upon his instincts.  
“GET DOWN!”  
He turned swiftly then jumped towards the two, pushing them back.   
  
A wild Rhyhorn came through the patch of grass, charging towards their direction, fully agitated. It had all the intent to hurt anything and anyone in its surrounding. Unluckily, the three were exactly in its perimeter.  
  
The rage induced Rhyhorn had slid across them, dust forming at its trail.  
  
Leon panicked, looking over at his little brother.  
“Hop—Hey, you alright?!”  
They were both on the ground. Leon rushed his hand to wrap his small shoulder, checking if he’d been hurt anywhere.  
  
“I’m fine, Lee!—Really!”  
They both sat up. Hop shoving his brother’s heavy arm away that was scanning him thoroughly. His face turned grim when he looked behind his brother. A loud gasp escapes him.  
“RAIHAN!”  
He stood up, stumbling at his tracks. He almost tripped twice before finally settling down beside him. Sitting down on his knees and shaking furiously at Raihan’s back.  
  
The front of his body was laid flat on the ground, unresponsive. A large tear at his hoodie’s back.  
  
“Raihan! C’mon, get up!”  
Hop was trembling. His voice was cracking and stammering as his cries get louder and louder, desperate for a respond.  
  
Leon sat there, blankly. Face turned towards the two, yet his body remained unmoved from his previous state.  
  
The wild Rhyhorn huffed out a puff of smoke through its nostrils, readying itself for another charge.  
Leon stood up; his knees felt a little weak.  
  
He was breathing funny.  
  
His chest was heaving more erratically than usual, forcing himself to let out a heavy and exasperated sigh. It must’ve been from the rough shove, he thought. No, it must’ve been from his little brother’s crying voice.  
  
His hand instinctively reached out for his pokeball, gripping it so tightly that he couldn’t help shaking.  
  
 _He was mad.  
Oh—He was so mad._  
  
He yelled out Charizard as he released him.  
  
His loyal pokemon felt it. The intense—Burning feeling deep in his trainer’s chest. Absolutely furious and wild, just as mad as the wild Rhyhorn—Maybe even more so. His eyes had no remorse.  
  
He brought up his finger, pointing at the mad pokemon. _  
Scorch it, Charizard.  
_ It was low and quiet, yet that was all his pokemon had needed to hear.


	2. A Familiar Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Context-  
> The flashback dates back when they were all 12 years of age. 
> 
> \---  
> (Baah)  
> (Baah, baah)  
> A quick update.  
> A little explicit at the end. //Just a fair warning.//

Everything’s dark—  
  
_“Wake up! Wake up! You have to wake up!”_

_  
Who was that...?_

_  
“C’mon… **Lee** needs you!”  
  
_Suddenly—His knuckles were cracking, finger twitching. It’s all starting to come back now.  
His hand moved first, jerking around. A subtle movement—A desperate attempt to give off some sort of response.  
  
Now he could _finally_ hear himself breathing. His back was in _excruciating_ pain. He took a few sharp breathes, pained and absolutely delirious. He tried his best to stabilise the pace of his breathing.  
  
He’d dug deep down into the back of his throat, mustering as much strength as he could to find his own voice.  
  
“H-Hop…?”  
  
A loud, sobbing gasp followed.  
“IT’S _ME_ , RAI, IT’S _ME!_ Y-YOU’RE BACK!”  
His voice had sounded so tired and hoarse, crying for so long. His reply was swept with muffled sobs and whimpers. ~~It’d absolutely gutted him to hear.~~  
  
His whole body was still faced flat onto the ground as one of his hands slid vertically, palm grounding itself onto the surface of the earth. His entire arm was shaking hard.  
  
Hop immediately caught on and wrapped his tiny hands underneath him, trying his best to act as leverage to assist propping his body up.  
  
Both persons not having as much strength to themselves.  
  
Then, he’d heard him.  
  
Leon was screaming for Charizard, voice absolutely fierce and at a volume that Raihan had never heard before.  
  
Even as they’ve both battled fiercely during the championships, Leon had always held back. Sounding composed and charming—Even during his worst.  
  
_This isn’t him._  
  
Raihan immediately gritted at his teeth, holding back pained groans underneath silent hisses. He didn’t want to upset Hop any further. Finally, he was able to sit on his own knees. One arm finding balance and putting weight on the little boy's shoulder.  
  
“Raihan…”  
His small body was trembling now, not because of his crying. He was scared. His entire face was glued onto his brother’s back. Raihan reckoned that even poor little Hop’s never heard or even seen his big brother acting this way.  
  
Raihan tried to shield him from the sight, pulling him close into a tight squeeze. Hushing him softly as he does his best to calm him down within his embrace.  
  
Breathing was already difficult for Raihan to do—Let alone move. He wasn’t doing himself any favours. Bearing only more suffering towards himself. Yet, he couldn’t let Hop see his brother this way—Not when he’s so young.  
“Shh… It’s alright... I’m alright… _We’re_ … Alright…”  
  
One hand slowly reaches up to hold onto his hoodie, clenching tight. Hop was burying his face deep within Raihan’s chest, trying his best to drown the noises he was hearing.  
  
Raihan frowned at the sight, slowly rubbing circles into his back.  
“I’ve got you…”  
  
The battle was finally over.  
  
Leon was standing with his back hunched, looking still agitated himself. Charizard had thrown the fainted Rhyhorn away. As far as it possibly could.  
  
Raihan couldn’t find any words. Maybe he was in too much pain. He wasn’t sure.  
Everything was spinning around him.  
He tried to ignore it.  
  
Leon’s back was still unturned.  
  
Charizard slowly crawls its way back to its owner. Both heads bumping into one another, light with comfort. His pokemon was trying its best to calm his nerves. Dragon looking snout nuzzling at his trainer’s cheeks as if tapping light kisses. Soon, Leon finds himself breathing normally. His eyelids flutter shut for a moment as he leaned closer to return a bump at the bridge of his pokemon's snout.   
“Thank you…”  
He whispers.  
Charizard releases a cloud of smoke from its nostrils, showing its relief and acknowledgement.  
  
It finally hits him when his back turned, seeing the two still sitting on the ground.  
“R-Raihan!”  
His eyes popped. He was glad that Raihan was up. Relief was flushing over his body.  
  
Leon was tempted to leap into his arms so he could pull him close into a tight and secure embrace—Until he realized that Hop was hugging tightly onto Raihan. His face shifted into a horrified realization.  
“Hop…”  
He softly calls out for his little brother. Body shrinking slowly into the ground, sitting close now alongside the two.  
  
Hop brings his face up in response, eyes tracing his brother’s pained expression. His chest tightens. Not thinking twice before leaping across into his embrace. Relief to have his big brother back into normality.  
  
They both stayed that way for a while, Raihan only staring from afar. Glad that they were still in comfortable terms with one another. Then, he winces. Body slumping further to his front, unable to carry his own weight anymore.  
  
Leon notices quick, pushing his body just enough to reach a palm out to Raihan’s chest. Providing just enough balance before he could collapse into the dirt ground again. Little Hop still within his embrace.   
“Haa… Raihan, I-I”  
  
Raihan couldn’t control his breathing anymore, seeing darkness seeping in from the corners of his vision. Sweat dripping profusely from the pain he’d been enduring.  
“I-I’m alright…”  
He managed. Eyelids shutting close immediately right after, face stating otherwise.  
  
Leon was saying something.  
_What is it?  
_Moments pass, everything’s dark again. Suddenly he feels his entire body collapsing, only to be caught within a warm hold. He’s not sure what it was but found comfort in it—Surrendering as he loses his consciousness.  
  
\------  
_  
Who… is that?  
_He wondered. Eyes tracking the small figure in front of him, a purple hair—A rarity amongst the people he’d meet. It was short yet messy, with a snapback so big—Larger than the owner itself. He sees a crown pattern visible on the hat. A red, small and short mantle hanging from his back. He sees a pattern now.  
_This kid is **way** —In over his head.  
_A humoured snort escaping through his nose.  
He reaches up behind him, slapping a pat on the back as if he’d personally known him. Making sure it’d sting. Face smiling with a cunning grin, baby canines visibly flashing.  
  
Then, he turned.  
Soft golden eyes meeting teals, no hostility.  
  
Instead he received a welcomed smile. Acting like no stranger to himself.  
  
Raihan was confused, a bit taken aback. His hand even flinching back towards himself. Lips curling shut as if he was scolded.  
  
“Hi.”  
The boy softly spoke.  
  
Raihan was still reeling it in.  
He was sure he’d never met this kid before.  
_How’s he so calm right now?  
Doesn’t he feel even a tiny bit awkward?  
_Defeated, he slumps right back into his laidback persona. Retracted hands hiding itself within his hoodie pockets.  
“Hi…”  
Voice sounding more timid than usual.  
  
The unknown boy blinked for a few times, as if waiting for another response. Of course, he’d be waiting for another response.  
  
Raihan gulps.  
“So… Never seen you around.”  
Hands shifting wildly in his pockets.  
  
“Haha, yeah. I’m actually a long way from home.”  
He scratches at the side of his head, eyes looking hazily and puzzled.  
  
“You… Lost?”  
  
The other boy completely losing composure as his face flashed a pale pink, clearly blushing. Even went right up to his ears. He’d tugged his hat down, hiding his face as he speaks with a more reserved tone now.  
“Y-Yeah, I can’t seem to understand this map. I-I’m trying to find the next pokemon gym.”  
  
Raihan steps back, surprised.  
“Wait, you’re a pokemon trainer?”  
That explains the weird getup, kid must’ve really set out on his journey with too much optimism. He almost felt bad for him. Knowing full well that Raihan was probably going to kick his ass if he’d even manage to get into the championships.  
  
The boy nods shyly. He’d been wondering around in the streets of Hammerlocke for so long, sweat dripping everywhere from his body as the sun was scorching in the area.  
  
Raihan gained a newfound confidence since he’d always been living in Hammerlocke for his whole life—Born and raised.  
“Mate, might think you’re in the wrong place then. Which gym are you even supposed to beat now?”  
  
The two talked, laughing in their tracks. Becoming more friendly as the animosity seeps away.  
  
Apparently, this boy—Leon, was supposed to be in Hulbury. That was way further than where he’d end up in. Raihan was almost unsure how he’d even got to Hammerlocke. Turffield clearly had a path leading up to Route 5 straight to Hulbury. He must’ve gone back in his tracks.  
  
They were walking around Hammerlocke Hills now, working their way towards Hulbury. Luckily for Leon, Raihan hadn’t set out for his gym challenge yet. So, leading him to Hulbury was convenient for him—Having to beat the first gym at Turffield.  
“Leon! There you are!”  
The voice was high pitched, an obvious irritation in its tone.  
“I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Nessa and I’ve just beat the gym in Hulbury!”  
A girl with a short side ponytail approached them, both hands on her hips. She looked about ready to have snapped Leon’s back in half with one swift motion.  
  
Leon immediately hid behind his new, taller friend. Finding security behind his cover.  
  
“Don’t you dare hide from me!”  
One hand reaching out to pull at his ear.  
  
Unfortunately for Leon, Raihan was afraid of girls as much as he was with a wild Bewear. Not putting much of a fight or protection for his smaller friend. With the extra intimidation factor that this new girl in front of him was emitting, she was almost on par with his mother’s own wrath.  
  
Raihan completely retreated back, watching the girl giving Leon an earful.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sonia! A—Ouch! Uncle!”  
  
_So, Sonia was her name._  
  
The other girl—A few strands of her hair coloured with a bright shade of blue was laughing, holding her hands at her stomach. Clearly, she was enjoying the show more than Raihan did.  
  
After the commotion had died down, Sonia merely puffed out her chest. Telling him to stick extra close to her next time. The two might’ve been rivals when they first set out on their journey but Raihan could tell that she really cared for him.  
  
Leon explained to her, his side of the story—and decided that he was going to complete his gym challenges with Raihan now.  
  
Raihan’s eyes popped out of his skull, mouth dropping down lower than he intended. Almost hurting. Great, now he’s on babysitting duty for this random kid he’d just met today. ~~Although he was really enjoying his company.  
  
~~“C’mon, Nessa!”  
Sonia hastily fastens her hands within the other girl’s grasp, pulling at her hard towards her own direction. Then she smiles at her, completely reserved as if the prior event hadn’t just occurred.  
“We’re going to beat the next gym then. We’ll see you boys at the championship!”  
She said teasingly. Intertwining fingers even more with the other.  
  
_She seems really fond of her._  
Raihan thought.  
  
Before the two boys could say anything further in retaliation, the girls had up and left. Only leaving dust behind their trails.  
  
“That’s a real young mum you’ve got there.”  
Raihan teases.  
  
Leon sighs, one hand rubbing at his tugged ear. Winching at the hot, stinging pain that lingered.  
“Ha. Ha. Very funny.”  
  
Then, he reaches out his hand. Raihan standing toe-to-toe with Leon, blocking out the sun as the rays cast around himself. Smiling down at him.  
“Since you’ve propped up that preposition of yours not too long ago without my consent, we might as well shake on it now.”  
  
Leon finds himself staring at him with bewilderment, mouth opening and closing to reply but to no avail. Finally, he snaps after realizing he’d been staring for ~~way~~ too long, thinking that he might’ve made it a bit awkward. He still couldn’t find the right words to return back so instead—He took his hand, grip a little weak from the previous ordeal.  
“Yeah…”  
  
Raihan’s expression had lit up even further, returning the grip with a strong hold then shook at it as if to seal the deal.  
“Then, let’s show those girls that we’re as much of a force to be reckoned with!”  
  
\------  
  
“Leon…”  
He calls out under his breath.  
  
His vision was cluttered with duplicated hollowed visions, unable to focus at his surroundings. Everything blending altogether in a blur.  
  
He kept slipping in and out of consciousness, hearing voices and dialogues. Unable to tell apart between what was apart of his dream or reality anymore.  
  
What felt like a warm, big hand wrapping tight around his own. Something about its familiarity shook him woke.  
  
Now he hears dripping, beeping—breathing. His eyes felt like it was staring directly into the scorching sun but after a few blinks, it was just the ceiling lamp.  
  
Slowly turning his head to the side, he sees a mess of a person.  
  
Unruly hair sprawling around its owner’s shoulders, little shudders. Face hidden within crossed arms that laid at the side of his bed and his hand—The familiar radiating warmth he felt that was holding his own close.  
  
“Leon…”  
He calls out again. Returning their tight grip with his own weak squeeze.  
  
Leon flinches, purple bangs covering his eyes as he slowly raised his head. Multiple streak of tears decorating his cheeks, some dried that’d left traces down to his chin—And some still wet from newly shed tears.  
“Raihan…!”  
His response was weary and dry, but he was smiling up to his eyes. A dry laugh followed, but so did more tears. His hand was shaking along with his entire body as he brings the back of Raihan’s hand up close to the side of his cheek, nuzzling it and almost touching with his lips.  
  
The door slid open, Sonia and Hop had just returned from their trip to the cafeteria with a bag of lunch for Leon.  
  
Hop rushes first to the other empty side of the bed, opposite from his brother. He tugged at Raihan’s arm and pulled it close, hugging it tight.  
  
Sonia slowly walked right up beside Hop, placing one hand onto his shoulder as if to hold him back. Her other free hand tracing over her own eyes to wipe away overwhelmed tears that came down from the pent-up worry and the sheer sense of release from it all.  
  
\------  
  
“That’s a weird looking Applin you’re trying to carve there.”  
Raihan snorts, amused by the craftsmanship of the so-called champion that was sitting by his side. There were other ‘decorated’ shiny apples that were plated on the bedside table. They looked like they were brutally massacred, some too thin from too much effort being put into detail—Some still big but with rough chunks and slices.  
  
Leon was shaking, carefully inching the knife closer to carve at the apple to a satisfied shape and detail. Tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth in a childish manner. His eyes were wide and focused on the task at hand.   
  
After a few stressful moments, he was finally done. The apple still looked—Weird but the details made it recognizable. Unsurprising since this was his tenth attempt now at carving.  
  
Leon sets it down, proud of this one.  
“I think I did a pretty good job with this one—Decent, if I could say so myself.”  
  
Raihan immediately pinches it up, he had to squint at it to fully inspect at its details. It was definitely thinner—More so than the already thinned ones that were on the plate. Still, he appreciated the effort. Shrugged and gave an approving hum.  
  
Leon beamed, taking that simple gesture as the highest utmost praise he could receive—  
  
Before Raihan swallowed it whole within one swift motion.  
  
“ **RAIHAN, NO!** ”  
He shouts, a little too loud considering where they were at. Placing both palms onto his mouth right after. Releasing himself after a few notes of embarrassed silence.  
“ **You’re supposed to at least let it sit around for a little while longer!** ”  
Huffing through his nose as he stares daggers into his eyes.  
  
Raihan almost choked when he yelled, patting at his chest a few times to die down the sharp burn he felt at his chest.  
“Arceus, Lee! It was just an apple! I thought you were cutting those specifically for me to eat!”  
  
Leon scoffs then crossing his arms.  
“Well, yeah!—But I spent a good 10 minutes on that! That apple was like a son to me!”  
His cheeks puffed out like a Skwovet as he whines childishly, low ~~cute~~ noises purred out.  
  
“20 minutes if you’d ask me.”  
Raihan retorted, his lips curling cheekily at his own statement.  
_It was true  
_Then, he feels a punch at his side.  
  
“You deserve that!”  
Leon points out his finger merely inches from his face.  
  
Raihan shrinks, his whole body closing within himself as his arms covered the struck area. He starts hissing painfully, face completely scrunching up with his teeth gritting against one another.  
“Oh god—I think… I think I’m gonna pass out again.”  
  
“What?!”  
Leon immediately paled; he was shifting from his seat onto the bed side. Placing both hands onto the sides of his shoulder, squeezing at it tight.  
“I’m sorry! H-Hang in there, I’ll go get help!”  
He lets go then immediately stood up right after in an absolute state of panic.  
  
Then, he feels a tug.  
  
Before he could process what was happening, his upper body was already collapsing onto Raihan’s. He gasps then quickly reels back.  
“Oh no, Rai. Sorry—Did I hurt you aga—”  
  
“Pfft—”  
Raihan was shaking, his head hung low with stifled giggles breaking out.  
  
Leon still didn’t understand what was happening.  
“A-Are you in pain? Can you hear me?”  
He leans closer to check at his expression.  
  
“ _Boo!_ ”  
He pops out his head in surprise. Laughter following his tracks when he saw the look on his face.  
  
Leon squealed then jumped back in reflex. Covering his mouth again then shifting his eyes away towards the corner.  
  
“Woah—Haha! Never heard that one before!”  
Raihan slaps at his arm jokingly.  
“Arceus, you are so _damn_ daft sometimes. It’s a wonder how you’re even champion, mate.”  
His statement bearing no malice. Then, his whole body was roughly pulled. His face was now leaning close, looking down upon Leon’s. His collar was dug with tight fists into them.  
  
“Stupid…”  
  
“P-Pardon…?”  
  
“You’re so stupid!”  
Leon finally looks up to meet his eyes. Pulling at his collar even further down. His eyes were red and glossy, looking like he could break down at any given moment.  
  
Raihan was just about to retaliate back with a witty comeback when—  
  
“I know I’m daft! Stupid! Air-headed—Whatever you’d like to call it!”  
His fist shaking furiously then loosening within its grasps.  
“But have some decency with your humour!”  
He yells, yet still keeping it low enough from escaping out through the door.  
  
Raihan was at a loss for words, eyes only widening and staring intently onto his expression. He was trying his best to think of the right words to say yet nothing was coming to mind.   
  
“You scared me half to death, you idiot—”  
He shrivels, body slumping lower then finally finding residence onto the other’s chest. Face burrowing under the crook of his neck.  
“Not when I almost—Lost you”  
The last pair of words delivered painfully as if it’d jabbed right at his heart to even acknowledge it.   
  
His hair was tickling at Raihan’s neck, but he gave no cents to it, leaning in closer to the side of his head. Arms wrapping around the smaller man.  
“Sorry.”  
It’d filled the room for a few—Several minutes, he wasn’t sure. Yet, they stayed that way, finding comfort within each other’s warmth and embrace.  
  
\------  
  
The thunderous lightning clasps onto the stone-concrete ground as it roared—almost deafening within the background as a white flash painted across the dragon gym leader’s face, yet he bared no feat to it. His iconic orange headband feigning absence within the top of his head as both hands had tucked it away within sagged hoodie pockets.  
  
The weather was absolutely relentless—as rushing, heavy drops of rain sounding static filled within the area. The streets were deserted from families and pokemons alike, all seeking shelter from the merciless condition.  
  
The gym leader simply standing static on his feet under the small roof of the station that he’d took shelter in, coming back from a scheduled check-up at the hospital. He was long discharged from his injury now. It was still all too surreal that he had just faced a life-threatening situation, but he knew deep down that he would’ve done all the same if provided within a similar situation like before.

His knees starting to knock against one another as it chatters along the increasing cold that surged within his body. As someone who was infamous to spend so much time raising and adoring dragon-type pokemons, it’d always seem like he, - _too_ \- was turning more and more into a dragon-type himself than ever before, growing weaker and more susceptible to the cold-harsh weather—all the same as his pokemons would.  
  
His head held low with his teeth shutting tight to ignore the clattering noise that it was making from the lowering temperature, it was driving him insane. His shoulders were shuddering now—along with his entire body slowly following the motion. Maybe he was still sick, he thought—or maybe he was just missing some sort of warmth that he grew ~~more than he’d like to admit~~ accustomed to.  
  
This sinking feeling didn’t help him one bit with the guilt that ruled over his head.  
  
He’d heard it from Sonia first that Leon was completely exempt from any breaks or vacations for a ridiculous amount of time now due to his longing absence from his post as champion. During the period of his stay and care towards Raihan, Leon had been fighting his own battles behind the scene—Specifically arguments, with Chairman Rose and Oleana. He stood his ground and told them off in a heated outburst that he didn’t want to do anything but to stay by his until he was at least steady and able to be discharged from the hospital. ~~It took a very long time.~~ It tolled on his reputation amongst the two and he was punished severely without any ounce of leniency as he suffered pools of work that had prohibited him to even contact anyone—Even Hop.  
  
Hop was the second to have addressed this situation towards Raihan, completely missing his brother as he battled his own emotions about the situation. His whole family seems to be concerned about it too, but who were they to have stood up and talk down upon the powerful Chairman. He had all the authority.  
  
Raihan breathes a long, shaky sigh, still not accustomed to the shivering cold.  
  
He pulls the back of his hood up to cover at his head, finding resolute to finally brace the harsh weather at an attempt to get back to his own apartment.  
  
He’s here now, back at his own humble abode. His apartment felt just as dreadful as the scene outside, loud thunders still heard aloud within the background.  
  
He pulls down his soaked hood now, his dreads and head still soaked down to his neck even with the cloth sheltering him. His heavy, soaked shoes discarded at the entrance door as he made his way to the bathroom to completely be rid of his entire wet getup inside his laundry basket, only having boxers on now.  
  
Both hands griping at each side of the stretching sink in front of him as he stares into the mirror.  
_I’ve really got it bad, huh.  
_He thought, sighing heavily as his cold breath hits then fogs up a small patch onto the mirror.  
He palms his face, feeling like he could burst out into tears now.  
_Why? Am I just stressed out over the paperwork? I know it’s been built up overtime now but—  
_So many excuses came to mind but apart of him really did feel like he already _knew_ why.  
  
He was frustrated now, battling at his own thoughts and not being able to come into terms with a concise reasoning that’d better suited himself.   
  
Escaping his thoughts, he walks over towards the couch. Not feeling like he was in the mood to watch anything on the telly, he props up his rotom and decides to take his mind off with social media instead.  
  
Sonia had made a newfound discovery about the nature of Galarian pokemons. He felt proud of that, despite it not being his own efforts. He liked the article that had wrote about it and continued on.  
  
Humorous pictures of Piers and his little sister, Marnie, that was about the same age as Hop. Seems like Piers was completely gushing over her, he stops in his tracks and laughed under his breath. He feels at the back of his head that he’s being reminded of someone again—No, no. Mind off.  
  
Scrolling down, he sees a picture of all the adult gym leaders cheerfully drinking altogether. It reminds him. He’s been getting a copious amount of texts from all of them, all wondering about his current condition and even planning to set up a party to commemorate his leave from the hospital. They’d all always been kind-hearted folks, all different in their own expertise and fields yet—Even the most unlikely-est of them all like Piers and Allister, agreed that it was only suitable to celebrate at his returning health.  
  
He’d always been pushing that welcoming party for so long now, delaying the deadline of it further and further to an unlikely scenario of it ever undergoing. Great, he’s feeling guilty again.  
  
Determined to let out his accumulating pent up frustration now, he finally scrolls to finally instinctively stop at a video of an interview featuring none other than, him—Leon. It was a PR move, him having to state his reasonings over his long absence and neglected training. He didn’t mention Raihan even the slightest, probably to avoid any questions or fans disregarding the gym leader in a bad light, supposedly weighing the champion down at a petty attempt of sabotage of his well-known rival.  
_The media can be harsh at times.  
  
_Raihan sighs, eyes softening at the very sight. Leon looked more well-dressed than usual; a given since he was wearing a formal attire—A suit. He looked incredibly handsome and it was more than obvious that even the interviewer was even a little struck from the very sight. His long purple hair tucked more neatly at the back of his head with his face all camera ready with a touch of makeup that had made him all the more attractive.   
  
Raihan’s mind was getting hazy now, staring at the screen for a long notes of silence as he stared intently at the details. It was obvious that he felt a different type of frustration now—One that was putting up an indecisive battle as if to finally stir awake or still behave composedly. Yet, all the heat and blood in his body slowly transmitting down towards his lower half.  
  
Rationality escaped from his mind. He _really_ just wants to let loose now.  
  
The video was set on loop now, hushed to a volume just enough to hear the deep growls of Leon’s voice. Echoing through the screen beside him. Luckily for him, the video was a compilation of responses that he was giving out. All stern and serious, almost alluring. Raihan’s mind treading away to imagine sweet nothings whispering out from that low tone of his, feeling himself quiver down and melt into a pool.  
  
He positions himself comfortably now onto the couch, legs stretched out to find post onto the nearby coffee table in front of him.  
  
He sighs contemplatively. One hand slowly sliding down onto the front of his cloth, rubbing at it almost quizzically before his eyes frantically blinking then fluttering shut. He’s feeling hot up to his ears now, almost feverish. His mouth gaped as he pants heavily, slowly feeling the tip underneath his cloth perking up over the motion.   
  
He’s rubbing himself more determinedly now, squeezing and tracing his hands over his own tightening boxers. It was hurting him a little with how tight it was getting but that little mix of pain and pleasure sent him up to euphoria, giving his body that extra tease that really settled him into a fully fledged hard and erect state now.  
_Bloody hell, Lee. Look how much of a mess you’re making me.  
  
_He squirms under himself as beads of sweat shifted down from his temple down to trickle onto his chin and neck just when Leon had made direct eye contact from the screen, golden eyes staring seriously into his own.  
  
Raihan stares at his mouth, opening and closing. The noise coming from his rotom now just an inaudible mess. Seeing his puckered-up lips, imagining how soft it’d feel against his own while sliding across his own body—Oh, what he’d kill to have that sort of attention glued onto him.  
  
His mind wonders off to imagine how hot his breathe would be, as Leon would shift down from kissing at his chest down to his abdomen and right onto his messy cock. Leon’s lips would be all dried up as he hungrily licks around his own lips, just teasing and hovering about as he merely breathes onto his massive length.  
  
Raihan hisses over his own wild imagination. His sharp canine digging down onto his bottom lip as he watches intently. He’d imagine himself cradling his cheek softly within his palm, letting Leon plating light kisses as he gives out that breath-taking smile of his.  
  
His boxers forming a small pool of wet onto its front, signifying the precum that was oozing from his tip. It was ridiculous how horny Raihan was starting to get now, he could feel himself cumming just from this alone—Completely untouched.   
  
He digresses, relaxing further into the cushion couch with his back completely drowning within its comforts. His fingers finally edging close into his boxers before finally caressing his hot hard-on. He groans a little, feeling relief flushing from just that small contact—Not yet stroking himself to release. He dives in again to his own mind palace.  
  
Leon would kiss his at his tip lightly and lovingly as if to display his absolute lust and love towards it. His mouth would linger for one long kiss at his tip, eyes shutting close with his long eyelashes fluttering within the motion. Then, his tongue would slip within his mouth, teasingly wrapping around it but not enough movement. Just enough to make it wet with hot, droopy saliva lingering.  
  
Suddenly, it slids. It’s licking the tip of his slit, edging Raihan into the back of his seat as his body arches from the sensation.  
_Lee!  
_He calls out, as if to beg him for a breather. Just a heartbeat’s moment to calm the rapid palpitations that rang through his body. His hands now gripping either side of his seat as his knuckles shine with white from his rough tug.  
  
Leon would snicker, tongue still sloshing about within the small crack of his tip. Not giving him a moment’s rest.  
_I love you_  
He’d call out as his mouth reigns absence, leaving a small, white and transparent trail of saliva connecting from his reddening cock onto the small gap of his parted lips.  
  
_Arceus, this man would be the death of him.  
  
_Raihan returns back, taking off his hand from his boxers. He stares at his palm, almost angrily before spatting an efficient amount of saliva onto it. Obviously, he couldn’t have the real blowjob happening so the second-best thing he could do—Use this sorry hand of his.  
  
He dives back in, now stroking himself rapidly. Making sure that they were fully hard pumps that streaked up to his tip and further bottom. His head leaning back as his eyes rolled back into his head.  
“Haa—Fuck, Lee. There! That’s it! You’re so good to me!”  
His breathe hitches before finally feeling the hot liquid gushing out from his throbbing dick, his boxers now completely a wet—Sticky mess.  
  
His hand stays motionless, sweat sticking across his entire body. His face flushed red from the post-adrenaline he’d felt, almost knocking him out unconscious over the climax.  
  
Energy completely drained from his body; he musters up the little strength he has to slide up his hand away to see the white, sticky evidence that stuck onto his palm. Not enough care to bring himself to clean, he could only pause the video that was still running in the background before slowly settling himself into a quiet sleep.


	3. An Unlikely Visitor

It’s been reaching up to two months now since anyone’s last heard of Leon—Not personally, anyways. New advertisements were printed out on billboards and posters, decorating the public streets along with new magazines being put out on sale. There were even newly produced commercials on the telly, too, featuring the champion. Ironically, even while his presence was being reminded everywhere, the man himself was completely caved in from anyone’s reach or contact.  
  
Hop’s been worried sick over his older brother.  
  
The overbearing presence of him lingering about with his champion persona wasn’t helping him either.  
  
Hop had always been a die-hard fan of the champion. Granted, they were siblings, but he was the reigning champion of their region, what little brother wouldn’t feel proud to have such an amazing idol as a sibling.  
  
Usually, seeing news of his brother on the media always ought to make him smile. Yet lately, it’s only been feeding his missing feeling more and more. Even he thought it was odd, but really, maybe this feeling was justified.  
  
There’s always been days when he’d wake up from a bad dream or feel a sense of anxiety swelling up in of himself, thinking he wouldn’t be able to live up to his brother’s legacy. He didn’t hate it. On the contrary, he wanted to prove that feeling wrong. He knew he was his own person and he’d do whatever it takes to finally stand proud beside him. Though, when the feeling gets too overwhelming, he reaches out to none other than the champion himself.  
  
Hop’s never addressed the situation truthfully, always skimming through the details ever so slightly to push the blame onto something else—His studies in school or the friends he was making. His brother didn’t know all the better, listening in silence and reminding him that he wasn’t alone.  
  
He didn’t have that now, not for a while at least.  
  
He woke up early again today, earlier than usual. There it was again, _that feeling._ He just had to take it in again. Not wanting to mope around in bed to submit into the dread that was lingering above his head, he kicked off his blanket and started to march his way towards the bathroom.  
  
Chores and homework were done in a jiffy. Everything was automated since it was a routine for him, being the young boy that he was. After casting aside his accomplished duties for the day, he took his singular pokeball that he owned and went out to the open field where the other Wooloos were residing.  
  
It was still early in the morning, but the sun was up, and the townsfolk were already walking about in the streets. Hop, however, decided to sunbath for a while amidst the herd of Wooloos. He laid in the middle of the herd with his own Wooloo released from its pokeball. His back relaxed onto the comforting wool of his pokemon as he sprawled his legs out onto the grass, hands cupping one another as it rested on his lap.  
  
His eyes shot up to the sky to stare at the clouds, making up shapes and pokemons that formed from his imagination. After spending some time in the comforting silence, he instinctively talks to his pokemon.  
“So… How’d you reckon he’s living his life right now?”  
His body was ever so slightly sinking into the soft, comforting cushion that was supporting at his back.  
  
“Baah…”  
His pokemon responded. Wooloo couldn’t really respond, only capable of giving occasional bleats to give off any sort of resemblance of a back and forth conversation, avoiding its owner from feeling more so lonelier.  
  
“Hm… Do you think he misses me too?”  
  
Another bleat which Hop had to come up with his own conclusion.  
  
“Say, Wooloo… You think he’ll be happy if he sees me popping up out of nowhere?”  
  
His sheep pokemon looked a little worried, it was silent over the question.  
  
“I reckon he’d be ecstatic. Maybe I should go visit him.”  
He hums as if he’s made up his mind.  
  
Wooloo was really starting to get antsy, it wiggled its body a bit before bleating continuously. Hop took it as an eager approval from his pokemon as his body jolted from the sudden movements.  
“Okay—Okay! I hear you! Then, let’s get going tomorrow!”  
  
\----

The small backpack that he owned was brimmed with snacks and berries. A bottled water pocketed at one side of the bag. Hop checked at his small wallet that had a considerable amount of pokedollars left inside.  
“Hm… This is really going to stretch it. I’ll have to walk my way to Hammerlocke at least… Maybe that’ll trim down the pay for the travelling distance.”  
  
He steps down from the stairs, making sure he wasn’t making any ruckus. Hop never mentioned to his mother about his trip. He knew she wouldn’t have allowed it, lecturing him about bothering his older brother.  
  
The front door was just a few distance away now and he hadn’t seen the sight of his mother anywhere, wondering if she’d left for the market in the early morning. He turns the knob and suddenly, he hears a familiar throat clearing in the background. The hairs on his body rising from the noise.  
  
“And… Where do you think you’re going?”  
His mum had her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the ground. Head turned a little sideways with her face frowned from his suspicious behaviour. This didn’t bode well for her motherly instincts.  
  
“Oh—! M-Mum! Didn—Uh… Didn’t see you there.”  
The young boy scratched at the back of his head; all smiles up to his eyes with his innocent grin flashing.  
“I was just about to go… Help poor ole’ Mr. Wally with his Wooloos. Isn’t easy for him to wrangle them anymore. He’s been complaining about those wild Yampers scaring them off.”  
His fingers were crossed behind his back, hoping his mother would take the bait.  
  
She sighs, defeated.  
“I trust you know what you’re doing… Just be sure to come back before it’s dark out.”  
  
He jumped, excited with little tiny taps following his footsteps. He grips his backpack a little steadier now and finally escapes out the door, not before saying his goodbyes.  
  
\----  
  
He reached over to Motostoke sooner than he’d expected. The station wasn’t very busy during the time and it gave him plenty of leisure to take up the seats in the train to rest up his body for the long journey he had to walk. Setting out from the station, he lets out his Wooloo and made sure it was accompanying him along the way so he wouldn’t get lonely and feel safe at the same time.  
  
The people around the area gave him a few stares, probably wondering where the adult was that accompanied the young boy but Hop paid no attention to it. He steeled himself and made his way out to the wild area.  
  
The two paced themselves during their walk, both still nervous and afraid of what might appear in front of them. The incident that happened before was still fresh in Hop’s mind and it definitely made him traumatised for a while.  
  
Every time he was startled from a rustling patch of grass, he starts to think back about his brother and hid his fear at the back of his mind. Nothing could defeat his determination to see him, even if it meant confronting another crazed Rhyhorn.  
  
Luckily, his journey ended up uneventful and he was thankful for that. As soon as he sees the entrance to Hammerlocke, he beams and starts sprinting his way with Wooloo skipping alongside him.  
  
He pants, knees buckling and chest heaving from what felt like an intense journey for the two.  
“We did it, Wooloo… Haa—Now, time to find that station and we might have enough money to get back home.”  
  
Wooloo bleats, looking happy and satisfied over its owner’s relief. It nudged at his legs to prompt him for a pat which it so received immediately after.  
  
They both walked around slowly now as they scanned through the amazing architectures of Hammerlocke. It’s always looked impressive with its medieval aesthetic. A very unique and different style from any other destination in Galar.  
  
Hop’s rarely visit anywhere other than Wedgehurst to give Sonia the occasional visit. Her research had always intrigued Hop, almost wondering what it’d be like to become a professor himself. One day, he’s sure that even Sonia will graduate to become just as legendary as her own grandmother and he almost wished he could tag along through that journey.  
  
_No, no._  
He thought.  
He needs to set his eyes on the champion title. He needs to beat his brother when he’s old enough to take on his mantle.  
  
Hop stops to see the station that he’s been looking for, a little ways from himself and Wooloo. Before he’d decided to sprint over, he sees a familiar tall figure exiting.  
_Is that…? Uh—Oh.  
  
_The soles of his shoes turned, and his back hunched as he tried to sneak himself away. Then, he hears his name called.  
  
“Hop…?”  
The gym leader closes in towards the suspicious boy, he had to know for sure. What’s Leon’s little brother doing all the way here?  
  
He slowly jerks his body and tilts his head slightly to face the sound.  
“Uh… No?”  
He answers but it only earned him a finger pointed towards his direction.  
  
“It— **IS** _—You!”  
_Raihan immediately jumps forward in his tracks to catch up to him.  
  
“Oh **shi—ftry!** ”  
The immediate reaction from the gym leader scared the living hell out of Hop. He didn’t think twice before gripping at his backpack and ran the opposite direction from the station. He calls out for his Wooloo and immediately, the soft cotton ball was rolling away, twice his speed that raced further in front of him.  
  
He hears the poor gym leader calling him out louder from behind which begged him to stop. Hop didn’t know what to expect from Raihan to hear his resolute to find his brother. Maybe he’d kick him out from his domain and send him back home? He didn’t want that. Not when he’s so close.  
  
During the chase, Hop notices a stand that was left on the street for tourists which gave him an idea. He calls out for Wooloo again and as if his pokemon could’ve read his mind, it shifted from its rolling stance and head-butted the stand. The people nearby were startled from the rampaging Wooloo, a woman’s shriek was even heard in the background. Pamphlets and flyers were tossed in the air as it rained down onto the floor.  
  
Hop carefully manoeuvred the papers on the ground but as soon as he passed through and escaped ahead, he hears a loud thud behind him. He didn’t look back, but he hoped it was exactly the person he needed to slip.  
  
Raihan jumped and sprinted as fast as he could as soon as he realizes that it was Hop. The little guy was just nine years of age and the last time he saw him, he didn’t seem brave enough to even leave the hospital room alone or his bedside.  
  
When he notices the papers flying around in the air, his eyes shot up to prove distracted. That’s when he’d slip on a piece on the ground which skidded his body forward to be thrown face flat onto the floor. He managed to lift his upper body up with his elbow, but he realizes that Hop was shrinking further from his vision along with his wooloo. _  
_  
Hop manages to slip away from the gym leader. It honestly seemed like a miracle, since the man was definitely much more athletic and capable to catch up. He finds himself hiding in an alleyway along with his pokemon, both beat from the adrenaline of the chase. He leans against the wall and slumps further down onto the floor, making sure he was squatting to prevent himself from getting dirty.  
_  
_ The area was absolutely filthy with a few stray Trubbish stumbling about with some even escaping through a small hatch from a large dumpster. Apart of him was even sure that if he’d dare dwelled further deep into the stretching lane, he’d probably find a shady trader or a weirdo giving out ~~exp~~ candies.  
  
He holds his breathe before pinching at his nose. The gesture had his Wooloo nudging at his leg to cover its own nostrils. They really wanted to leave the place as soon as possible but with the gym leader lurking out and about, it’d probably prove risky.  
  
They stood their ground for almost an hour before finally surrendering to the nasty atmosphere. It was getting too suffocating and unbearable to even stay for any longer. Though, as soon as he slips out into the sunlight, he hears wings flapping overhead.  
  
A gust of wind met his way, it was raging around the area which forced him to shield his eyes from debris slipping through. His Wooloo came in front of him and tried to intimidate the pokemon that was slowly descending onto the ground. A terrible attempt for protection since the little fluff ball was getting overwhelmed by the wind itself, even stumbling back a little.  
  
“Finally—! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”  
The figure riding the flying pokemon spoke as a blinding ray of light had darkened at his expression. Though, the familiarity of his voice clearly revealed to be none other than the gym leader himself.  
  
Panic rose inside of him as his whole body was paralyzed with shock, too dumbfounded to move after being hidden for so long. However, Hop didn’t take his chances of confrontation, still. He was as stubborn as a Mudbray and even amidst the face of defeat, he still persisted on fighting.  
  
The young boy turned towards an opening at his side and managed to slip through with his pokemon. His eyes and head turned to his back as it glued onto the man and his Flygon.  
_That’s odd… He’s not chasing me?  
_The ends of his lips curled into a smile and he laughed as he ran. The thrill of being a mischievous youth was exhilarating his entire being, almost a high to continue this chase until the sun had even set.  
  
As he turned to look to his front, the heel of his shoes immediately produced smoke as it tried to reel back into a halt, but the momentum had him lunging forward towards the giant obstacle in front of him.  
  
_Plop, plop, plop  
_The sounds of heavy-sticky slime hitting the stone-concrete ground rang in his ears. It held him in place as his body proved stuck. He struggled, groaned and even kicked his feet but it seems that the sticky material had a similar principle to quicksand. Though, it didn’t submerge his body deeper within its core, it did, however, held him steadfast.  
  
“L-Let me go! I didn’t do anything!”  
He shouted as he proclaimed his innocence.  
  
Another struggling sound which came from the underside of the gooey monster, held his own sheep pokemon prisoner with its head stuck fast and its woolly bum poking out.  
  
On any other occasion, Hop would’ve addressed it as adorable and endearing but he really had hoped it wasn’t suffocating underneath that thick gooey barrier.  
  
“Nice work, Goodra.”  
The gym leader finally sets himself down from his Flygon as he hid both hands within his hoodie pockets. He sounded carefree as always, maybe this was a positive sign for Hop. Had all his commotion been forgiven?  
“So… Do I have a Caterpie in my ear or did you just plead— **not guilty**.”  
Raihan still had humour in himself. As he extended his hand out to his ear as if to clarify what he’d heard.  
  
“I-I didn’t do anything.”  
Hop repeated, still struggling his arms around even knowing that it was just making it worst. His delivery sounding less confident and more terrified over his inevitable fate—accurately, demise.  
  
Humorous—Cute—Charming. All those adjectives and everything synonymous came to mind, but absolutely far from the truth.  
  
“Oh, ho-ho-ho. I’m pretty sure I just saw a shifty looking boy with a fancy little jacket had his Wooloo head-butting a public property even around a crowd of people.”  
Still calm and not in the slightest mad. Patience was a key component in Raihan’s way of life. He might seem feral—and maybe even demented during his battles but if he wasn’t in spiritual equilibrium within himself, it’d be a miracle with how he’d cope with his streaking loss against this little boy’s very own brother.  
  
“W-Well, you shouted at me first! A-And then—!”  
  
“At-tat-tat! The judge shall not hear it! Nor, does he give a—“  
  
The gym leader was stopped with the sound of a throat clearing in the background. His finger which was gesturing jokingly towards Hop was proven to be inappropriate amongst the hungry and infuriated eyes that glared at the two.  
  
Suddenly, Hop’s hit with a slap of deja vu. If this was some sort of comical foreshadowing from a writer, this was incredibly—a sick joke.  
  
A police officer stood in front after shoving his way through the crowd. He seemed a little nervous, almost unsure of what to do.  
  
Raihan’s not sure if the man was a fan of his or if it was his first rodeo at apprehending a culprit—maybe it was even both. All he knew was that, he wasn’t intimidated in the slightest. His own presence towered over the smaller man. The officer trembled in fear and it honestly, tugged at his heart to see him that away.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, but the boy will have to come with me.”  
He says, as confident as possible but the shakiness of his tone had fooled no one.  
  
“You can’t possibly want to arrest him, right? He’s like—Four.”  
He held out his fingers to the amount he said, with his other hand pointing with his thumb, gesturing vaguely towards the direction of the boy.  
  
“Nine!”  
The culprit shouts.  
  
**“Not—Helping.”  
  
**To the public’s relief, the two of them were escorted to a station nearby. Truthfully, Raihan’s presence wasn’t necessary. Hell, he had other works to get to and a gym to run. Though, he couldn’t possibly leave his ~~adored~~ rival’s little brother left alone to his own devices. He was a lot more thoughtful than that, kinder than what anyone had given him credit for.  
  
Even with all that, he still knew, it was definitely going to be one hassle of a day to go through. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Baah)  
> (Baah, Baah, Baah)
> 
> My updates are really starting to live up to my username.  
> I got sick as soon as I posted Chapter 2 and I couldn't write anything since.  
> I'm still recovering, but I still want to get something down before leaving this fic onto the shelves to dust.  
> Hopefully, I'll pump out more. I feel bad leaving this the way it is and I'm determined to finish it at least.  
> Sorry if the quality runs down the drain, this is really just for me to have a good laugh and write.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me.


End file.
